Eight is better Than One
by Legal Humor
Summary: Will no longer be updating till further notice ...
1. Chapter 1

Eight is better Than One

By: W. Lynn

* * *

After enduring the full blunt of four older brothers who by the way are the definition of annoying, Suzanne Brooks thinks she can handle just about anything the world can throw at her. What happens when a group of male Yautja drops by… literally. They somehow crash and the only place to safely stay at just so happens to be her more than huge house. All Suzanne's brothers have long since moved out and her parents leave her for a couple weeks for a free trip to Hawaii, but no way is Suzanne seeing this as a bad thing. Think of it … two weeks with the house to herself after nineteen years of always having someone there to bother you. It's like the perfect heaven for any young teen, but can seven extraterrestrials ruin that. Should I mention that five out of the seven are youngbloods that can perhaps out do Suzanne's four brothers on the immature meter. Lead by the group is no other than Ro'sel; A young (Sexy) veteran who doesn't really find humor in many things. Accompanying him is Des'ron; newly blooded and second in command.

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Rules and Regulations

"Suzie are you sure you're going to be alright without us," said my mom as she took a quick glance back at me while also shuffling a more than unnecessary sized suit case to the door.

My dad walked back in and grabbed her hefty suit case from her clutches. Her lips mouthed a _thank you_ and he nodded and walked outside to put the luggage in the limo waiting outside.

"Yes mom," I groaned. "I'm nineteen, I think I can survive a couple weeks without your guidance," I said sarcastically.

She gave me a look before approaching me and kissing the top of my head.

"I know, I know," she said while caressing my cheek. "You know we would take you with us if we could … right?" she said guiltily.

I rolled my eyes and swatted her hand away.

"Don't worry mom … Hawaii sounds nice and all but I'd rather stay here. Anyways I don't want to miss my graduation ceremony and not to mention all the exams I have to take in a couple days." I said.

She nodded and kissed my temples before walking to the door. She turned around and gave me a look I knew all too well.

"You remember our house rules right?" she said.

I smiled.

"What… don't sell my brother's stuff on eBay," I said with a grin.

Yeah all four of my annoying older brothers have been long gone by now, and yes, sadly to my disappointment the atrocities do visit on occasions. Anyways they have left a few interesting trinkets be hide that look like they could sell for a good bargain.

She frowned and shook her head.

"No, but that to. All the house rules, emergency phone numbers including a few other helpful tips are on the note I left on the fridge. If there is anything wrong then just give us a call and we'll be back as soon as we can. Also I believe I told Cory to come here and drop off some money in a few days," she said.

I snorted at the name of my oldest brother.

"Drop off money more like check up on me," I said just a little annoyed she didn't trust me. Smart girl.

"No boys," she all of sudden said aloud.

I grimaced.

"You hear me," she said arching one of her brows into a motherly stare.

Thank god my father came in at that moment saving me the hassle of answering. He grabbed her by the waist and kissed her cheek and she started up a fit of giggles. I opened my mouth making a _blah_ kind of sound.

"Can't you two get a room or something?" I said dismissively.

My father finally released her and walked over to me doing a similar routine my mom performed involving the house rules … I love you… no boys … blah blah blah. Finally for what seemed like an eternity they began to leave. I murmured a quick _goodbye and have a good time_ and I closed the door be hide them. I hurriedly scurried to a window and watched silently as they jumped in the limo and drove off down the long driveway slowly fading away the further they got and disappeared out of sight as they rounded a corner.

…

_I'm … alone_, I thought.

A huge goofy grin whipped across my face. "And then there was one," I muttered. I backed away from the window and just stood there in the middle of the huge foyer. I propped my hands on my hip and just looked from left to right wondering how I should start off these wonderful two weeks.

_Well just standing here thinking about it is not going to get me anywhere, _I thought.

I ran up the staircase and down the long corridor that eventually lead to my room. Once I went inside I was greeted with the welcoming array of colors and scribbles that made up the four walls of my room. I'm a very artistic person so even if my mom disapproves of me drawing on my walls I sure don't. I honestly think it gives my room just that extra boost of originality. I found my IPod and rapidly turned it on and flipped through my songs and randomly played one. I put the earplugs in my ears and turned it on full blast.

_Right right turn off the lights  
We gonna lose our minds tonight  
What's the dealeo?  
I love when it's all too much  
5 AM turn the radio up  
Where's the rock and roll? _

_Party crasher  
Panty snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy  
Just get dancey  
Why so serious?_

You know the type of dancing a person would do alone in the privacy of their own room … well yeah … this was probably it. I jumped around my room while singing along to the lyrics. I'm sure after awhile I just blanked out for a few minutes ... you ever had that feeling?

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be never be!  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty  
Dirty little freaks  
Won't you come on, and come on, and  
Raise your glass  
Just come on and come and  
Raise Your Glass!_

_Slam slam oh hot damn_  
_What part of party don't you understand?_  
_Wish you'd just freak out_  
_Can't stop coming and hot_  
_I should be locked up right on the spot_  
_It's so on right now_

After awhile I decided to take my little party down stairs. I skipped happily all the way down the hall and to the stairs and stopped at the edge.

_Party crasher  
Panty snatcher  
Call me up if you a gangster  
Don't be fancy  
Just get dancey  
Why so serious?_

_So raise your glass if you are wrong  
In all the right ways  
All my underdogs, we will never be never be!  
Anything but loud  
And nitty gritty_

_Dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on, and come on, and_  
_Raise your glass_  
_Just come on and come and_  
_Raise Your Glass!_  
_Won't you come on and come on and_  
_Raise your glass_  
_Just come on and come and_  
_Raise your glass_

I put my butt on the rail and slid all the way down to the bottom … thank god I've done this a million times so I wouldn't embarrass myself on this story …

Ha, yeah right.

I stuck the landing with grace and accuracy … okay I'm lying. My foot slid once it hit the marble floor and I fell landing hard on my butt. Flat on the cold floor I groaned and muttered a faint _ouch_ and just sat there and let the song play out. Yeah after falling I wasn't really in a dancing mood anymore …

_Oh shit my glass is empty  
That sucks_

_So if you're too school for cool_  
_And you're treated like a fool_  
_You could choose to let it go_  
_We can always we can always_  
_Party on our own_

_So raise your (aw fuck)_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways_  
_All my underdogs, we will never be never be!_  
_Anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty_  
_Dirty little freaks_  
_So raise your glass if you are wrong_  
_In all the right ways_  
_All my underdogs, we will never be never be!_  
_Anything but loud_  
_And nitty gritty_  
_Dirty little freaks_  
_Won't you come on! and come on! and_  
_Raise your glass_  
_Just come on and come and_  
_Raise! Your! Glass!_  
_Won't you come on! and come on! and_  
_Raise your glass for me_  
_Just come on and come and_  
_Raise! Your! Glass! For me_

Once the song was over I awkwardly pick myself up from the floor and made a depressing walk to the kitchen. I turned down the volume to my IPod somewhere in between this action. I walked over to the fridge and opened it taking a Caprisun from its many compartments. Once I closed the door I was met with a note that was hung up on the surface of the fridge with a smiley faced magnet. I briefly read over it just barely catching a few rules and regulations here and there.

Rule #1: No parties.

Rule #2: Keep house clean_._

I laughed at the first two rules. "Yeah right," I said with a humorous grin.

I skipped the rules which by the way went all the way down to rule #26. Damn that's a lot of rules! I carried on to the other guidelines.

Important numbers:

Police: 911

Fire department: 911

What, do they think I'm going to burn down the house or something, I thought. I departed the thought and continued reading.

Mom: 619-707-8873

Dad: 619-546-3783

Cory: 918-345-6748

Josh: 748-893-3892

Erik: 873-938-1830

Brandon: 389-379-9283

Grandma: 893-378-2093

Grandpa: 738-094-2893

I yawned eventually finding this information uninteresting. I left out the remainder of the numbers and skim through the rest of the paper till my eyes found the bottom of the note. In big valiant letters that clearly said _do not let any boys in this house under any circumstances while we are absent. We will have people watching you so don't get any ideas._ I shuddered and l warily looked from left to right expecting to see a FBI agent peeking through my window … creepy. I didn't even notice that my IPod was still playing when I heard the faint murmuring of voices. I curiously turned up the volume to see what was playing.

_Don't let haters keep me off my grind_  
_Keep my head up I know I'll be fine_  
_Keep fighting until I get there_  
_When I'm down and I feel like giving up I think again_

_I whip my hair back and forth_  
_I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)_  
_I whip my hair back and forth_  
_I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)_

_I whip my hair back and forth_  
_I whip my hair back and forth (just whip it)_  
_I whip my hair back and forth_  
_I whip my hair back and forth (whip it real good)_

I frowned.

"I don't feel like whipping my hair right now," I said bleakly.

I turned off the IPod and set it down on the counter. I went back into the foyer and wondered … _now … how much trouble can a nineteen year old get into in two short weeks? _

Well I guess we'll be finding out soon enough …

I rubbed my hands together like a sinister scientist.

"And what will she do next," I said with a grin.


	2. Chapter 2

blainsgirl: Hehehe. Thx.

The Silent Hunter: Nope no preds yet but in due time.

Nekodemonangel: And more there shall be!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Men in Black

And here I was, approximately nine hours and forty-seven minutes later. My eyes were temporarily glued on the forty-two inch flat screen T.V. as I watched engulfed in its web of entertainment.

For the moment I was sitting in one of the mansions many living rooms, three to be exact, watching movies to perhaps kick off my taste of sweet sweet freedom. Even though it would only last for two weeks I made sure to use every minute to the fullest and what better way to start off my rebellion then to completely blow off my ten O'clock bed time schedule and stay up all night watching horror and sci-fi movies.

Count down: fifth movie.

So far I've gone through four bowls of _extra _butter popcorn, which probably knocked off many years of my life. I probably wouldn't live to be fifty if I kept up my unhealthy ways.

It was pitch black outside which intensified the eerie mood making the movie all the more better.

I sat on the comfy white and if I might add expensive couch. I had blankets cocooned around me with a velvety pillow perched in my lap. Even if I cherished horror flicks to no extent I couldn't help but have a cushion blocking my aspect when a daunting part came up, like now. I was watching _When a Stranger Calls_ and the babysitter just got a call from an uncanny sounding freak. He said something like _did you check on the kids_. She was bit by bit making her way up the stairs that would lead to the kid's room.

"No! Don't fucking go in there!" I hollered practically biting the pillow in frustration.

Why are people so stupid in these movies! If the situation seems sketchy then get the hell out of there! Don't play hero. Ha, I would have been long gone if something like this just so happened to occur to me.

She cupped the door knob and slowly turned it. I was literary on the edge of the couch by now. She slowly opened the door revealing the kid's room, a night light radiating the confines. She looked around at the sleeping kids and I sighed and roughly leaned back down into the couch lowering the pillow finding it unneeded for the moment. My heart beats were irregular at this point and I slightly smiled at the adrenaline rush these types of movies provided. The girl closed the door and made her way back down the stairs when unexpectedly -

_Ring Ring!_

Again my heart began to pound loudly in my chest and I straightened myself bringing my pillow back up. The girl sluggishly made her way to the phone, picking it up and bringing it to her ear.

"H-hello," She said timidly.

"Are the kids alright," said the mysteriously deep voice.

-Supposedly scary music begins to blare through the speakers-

I moaned and fell back into the soft cushions bringing the pillow to my face.

"How did he know she checked on the kids," I murmured into the pillow.

I removed the pillow and watched lazily as she ran to the window peeking though and then closing them all in a rush. I wrinkled my nose, cocking my head to the side.

A loud booming knock sounded off nearby which made me jump and frantically look around.

_Ok that defiantly didn't sound like it came from the movie, _I thought. I hit the pause button on the remote and unraveled myself from my covers, minus the fact that I tripped, the blanket wouldn't let my foot go.

"Let go you little fucker," I snarled.

With one final kick I pulled my foot free and strutted off. _Nobody saw that, _I thought reassuringly. I slowly made my way done the hall trailing the tips of my fingers against the dark ruby paint and over paintings my mother was extremely fond of. I peeked around the corner and stared at the front door and slightly grimaced. I hate this kind of situation when you just so happen to have watched tons of scary movies and you're on edge thinking something bad is going to happen. I groaned at my over imaginative mind before making my way across the foyer and to the door. I stopped in front of the door but quickly turned back around walking to one of the closets in the foyer easily finding a handy dandy bat just in case. Yeah all my brothers played baseball once upon a time … as a hobby, not anything serious. I hid it be hide my back and approached the door. I unlocked all the locks and opened the door while also turning on the porch light.

Nothing.

Okay, this is weird. I gradually walked out on my porch slowly scanning left and right but picked up nothing out of the ordinary. I sighed lowering my bat to my side, disappointed I won't be knocking some heads in. I turned around about to go back inside when something poked my shoulder. With amazing reflexes I swiftly spun around holding up the bat, as if a baseball player about to hit a baseball. In the middle of my twirl I said something like "Wah! Take this!"

"Whoa!" My hearing picked up just before I was about to take a swing.

I stared crazily at a man dressed in a black suit, darkly tinted sunglasses and hands held up in a sign of peace. Still, even at the non-threatening pose he was displaying I kept my bat recoiled, not at all buying it. A few other men in black were standing at a black (Jeez! What is with all the black) limo as they stood tensely putting a hand under their jacket, as if reaching for something. I saw the quick glimpse of a gun (The hell!) but the guy in front of me (There boss I presume) did some kind of hand signal and on command the grunts froze before also standing in a more tranquil form. The guy in front held his hands higher raising his eyebrows as if saying, we offer peace_. _I hesitantly lowered the bat tightly gripped in my hands before relaxing completely. He also lowered his hands and like a switch flipped to a more professional character.

"You seem a little … jumpy tonight Ms.," he calmly stated.

I sighed heavily, slightly fidgeting on my place uncomfortably. I shrugged my shoulders casually.

"To many horror flicks," I simply mumbled.

He nodded once as if he understood the ways of us strange adolescents.

"Brook's residence?" He said evenly straitening his tie as if all was normal and he wasn't just threaten with a bat.

I looked suspiciously from him to the goons standing near the car and back to him.

"Who's asking," I asked stubbornly, eventually stumbling upon anger.

Why anger you ask, well for one these pricks were screwing up my blissful two weeks.

He paused for a minute, evaluating my retort before quickly saying -

"Our work is irrelevant at the moment but I will tell you we come from Weyland-industries and we are on a … investigation … if you will," he explained.

I tightly pressed my lips together into a thin line and countered back.

"Look, if you're looking for my parents then there not here," I hastily said.

With that I swiveled around walking back inside and attempted to close the door but a unknowing shoe shoved its way inside, enabling me the action to rudely close the door. I groaned opening the door and glared at the persistent man grinning. _This guy is going to be hard to get rid of,_ I thought.

"Please Ms. –," he began, gesturing to me.

I sighed opening the door fully, setting the bat down and leaned heavily on the door frame with my arms crossed.

"Suzanne," I said groggily.

"Yes, Ms. Suzanne, we are consulting everyone in the area. So please, I only require a few minutes of your time," he said.

I nodded briefly and motioned for him to continue.

"Last night a couple campers reported an indefinite object falling out of the sky," he said motioning one of the guys over.

A goon nodded his head before reaching in the car window pulling out a manila folder and quickly approached handing it over, backing off as quickly as he came.

He opened the folder and stepped towards me showing me its confines.

"They took a few pictures of the unknown object," he said.

I confusingly looked at the object with furrowed brows. The object was seemingly huge and what seemed to be on fire … falling.

"What the hell is this, a fucking meteorite. Is this some kind of joke," I asked a little too loud.

He smirked and shrugged his shoulders.

"We don't know," he said in a serious tone. "Once our team got on the scene there was nothing there but a disfigured terrain from the landing but other than that there was nothing else. No evidence, no scraps from the object, nothing."

I squinted my eyes in skepticism and groaned heavily.

"You got to be fucking kidding me," I mumbled pinching the bridge of my nose.

"All I came here for is to ask you if you've seen or heard anything … out of the ordinary," he asked eagerly.

"Nope, nada, nothing but you and your little buddies," I said.

He laughed! The guy actually laughed. It was a bitter laugh though, fake in other terms.

"Yeah I guess we would seem a little ... uncommon here of all places," he said. (What the heck was that suppose to mean!)

I knew he probably hated my guts at this point.

"Look if you do happen to catch anything then please don't hesitate to alert us," he said reaching in his jacket pocket taking out a card and handing it over to me.

See I knew it! In another translation this is what he said: I fucking hate kids and I defiantly hate you. I no longer want to talk with you so please, take this card and contact not me but some other unlucky guy that has to deal with you.

I took the card with a bored expression briefly skimming over it.

Blah blah blah.

I looked back up at him and slightly held up the card.

"Thanks," I said in the same bored tone.

I walked back inside and stood at the door, seeing them off. I stared daggers at the man's retreating back. I already didn't like the guy for some odd reason and if this hunch of mine was correct then I'd most likely be seeing him again. He did say something about an investigation so I figured he'll be in the area for awhile. _Damn._ His gooneys were already making their way into the limo.

"Oh!" He said turning back around. "Have a wonderful night and … be careful. There are dangerous things in this life that wouldn't mind harming someone … such as you," he said with the same wicked grin I couldn't decipher.

I lifted a brow in question but just nodded.

"You would be surprised with what secrets this universe holds," he said, his grin widening.

Weirdo.

"Uh, yeah, okay, bye," I closed the door in a rush locking all the locks.

I was so crept out I grabbed a chair from the kitchen and rammed it to the door, barricading the main entrance. (I was taking no chances with these people) I peeked out the window and to my relief saw no black limo in sight. I turned off the porch light and walked back into the living room. I turned off the T.V. no longer in the mood and began to slowly make my way to my room, not even cleaning up the mess I made. I'll probably clean it up in the morning, not! Once there I flopped down on my bed closing my stinging eyes. Not even a minute later -

_Ringgggg!_

I opened my eyes painfully and slowly, like the creepy girl from the movie grudge, looked at the clock on my nightstand.

4:30.

Damn! I forgot it was suppose to be a school day!


	3. Chapter 3

blainesgirl: Thank you for understanding and I hope you get the chance to work on your own stories because I'd still like to read them.

RubyDracoGirl: I'm happy you like it!

xXAngelStormXx: I somewhat used your idea in my story. Thank you again. You giving me that idea pretty much made the events in this story turn out the way they did. So thx!

Leelu's skittles: Thx! Sorry I couldn't update quicker.

Dia127: Lol. Thank you Dia!

Gaun: It's okay. I'm sure you had a reason as to why you couldn't offer your services. What I appreciate the most is the support so thanks!

nekodemonangel: Lol. Hope this is what you were looking for.

***Other reviewers: Thank you for your time and feedback!

**Author's Note: **First and foremost I'd like to thank those of you who reviewed the notice I left. I'd also like to thank all of the beta's who offered their services. I appreciate the support! Anyways, I know I said this over and over again but I'll say it once more: I'm sorry for the lateness of this much awaited update. [The chapter is a little longer then I'd usually do so I hope that makes up for it] In my defense I blame school. Not too long till the school years over so maybe I could get into a more stable schedule but as of now do not expect chapter 4 anytime soon. [Though ideas are always welcomed. Once you read the story where should I go from there?] A special thanks to my beta The Silent Hunter.

I'd really like those of you who have added this in their favs. and/or alerts to **leave a review **as well. I'd like to know your thoughts/concerns/questions, etc.

Without further ado I present chapter 3!

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Day 1 - Monday

Ok, I was pissed. No, beyond pissed. I was so fixed on my late night movie marathon that I got absolutely no sleep. It was 5:27 now and the school bus would be here in about fifteen minutes or so.

Clothes, covers, pillows and even chairs flew through the air as I stormed through the vast house trying my very best to get myself together. [Which by the way wasn't exactly going as planned] At this point I was leaping on one uncoordinated leg through the living room trying so very hard to make my way to the kitchen. Why am I bouncing you may ask? Well, I was _still_ trying to pull my jeans up my legs and not only that but my plain white T. shirt was kind of obstructing my view since one side was under my chin and the other half was covering the right side of my head.

Boy was I a rare sight. Maybe not to rare though. This sometimes was a daily routine. [And trust me. I am most definitely not emphasizing that. I do mean _daily_]

Usually I'm either staying up super late to chat with friends on the computer, do homework that should have been done beforehand, OR, doing what I just did last night: Being stubborn and wanting to watch stupid movies rather then get my eight hours in. Eventually though [Unlike last night] I go to bed, get maybe four or three hours of sleep, wake up, [Thanks to my alarm clock. Stupid technology nowadays] turn off my alarm clock and with grace fall back into my covers and go back to sleep. Then I would perhaps wake up sometime around about this time and rush to get dressed and vice versa.

Surprisingly there was a good thing and a bad thing this time around that I can so fatefully recall: For one at least I'm up earlier then I would normally be up but sadly I got absolutely no sleep so more than likely I'll be snoozing the lack of sleep off all day today. Which was kind of normal of me.

Even on a good day I find myself falling asleep in my teachers' classes. Especially Dr. Brink's class. What can I say, he can swiftly put a grown elephant to sleep with one of his _many_ lectures. Funny thing is is that, besides my renowned slacker reputation, I also am one of the top students in my class. [Weird combination right] Just goes to show that I'm a quick learner when I actually _want _to learn.

Finally managing to get my jeans over my butt I strolled into the kitchen just in time to pluck the slightly burnt toast from the toaster and pop it into my mouth. Leaning heavily against the counter I buttoned and zipped up my jeans and finally pulled down my shirt, gingerly smoothing out the ends. Taking a small twirl of victory, I guess you could call it, I bit off the end of my toast and somewhat grimaced at the faint tang of burnt toast. Duh, I almost forgot.

Ripping off a sheet of paper towel near the sink I placed my toast on it and walked over to the fridge pulling it open and finding a container of strawberry cream. _This should do the trick._ Closing the door with my foot I walked back over to unattended loaf of burnt bread and began to apply a smidgen of the pink topping. Once done I quickly put the strawberry cream back where I found it and finally took a bite of my toast. I briefly nodded, somewhat satisfied.

Turning off the lights to the kitchen and walking to the front door humming a soft tune I peeked into the dining hall close by at the old antique clock hanging on the wall.

"Just on time," I murmured with a feeling of relief in the pit of my stomach.

Wouldn't want my parents to figure out I missed school on the first day of their leave now would I.

Swiping up my backpack that I so brutally threw to the floor earlier I propped it on one shoulder and thus moved the chair I had barricade against the door for reasons you perhaps already know. Pushing it over to the side I unlocked all the locks and opened the front door immediately meant with a cool, foggy morning. _Must have sprinkled a little when I was getting ready._

Dropping my backpack I walked over to the foyer closet and snatched one of my Dad's fedora hats from its confines. Patting it on my head I deemed myself worthy to the outside world … or at least a lot more decent then I was a minute ago.

Walking back to the front door I closed it be hide me and appropriately locked the door before peacefully ambling down the extensive driveway, still nibbling on my toast along the way.

* * *

Impatiently standing in place while digging a small hole in the dirt with the tip of my sneakers I looked up again leaning forward to stare down the old road seeing no traces of black and yellow in sight. Sighing I reached into my back pocket pulling out my phone and flipped it open.

5:40.

Closing the phone I smoothly stashed it back in place and began to fiddle with my backpack straps when my phone began to vibrant. Tossing off my bookbag I fished my hands into my pocket and pulled out my phone once again.

Incoming Call…

Mom: 619-707-8873

Hitting the accept button I put the phone to my ear and quickly breath "Hey Mom" Once again trying to lean forward to glance down the road.

"Hey honey you up."

"Oh … Uh … yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be up?"

"Oh well I know how you are. If you don't go to school we'll know."

"I am I am. I'm at the bus stop as we speak. So how's your trip so far," I said hoping to change the subject off of me.

"Not so good. Your Father got sick before we got to the airport. So were going to stay in a hotel and wait for the next flight. This may delay are trip a day or two. You sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yeah yeah. I'll be fine. You two just enjoy your time and please take as long as you need," I said cheerily.

"Oh I bet you'd like that," she laughed on the other end.

I smiled, glancing down the other end of the road. _Where's Tiffany?_

"Okay honey I got to go. OH. By the way Josh is coming by later in the evening to pick up some of his stuff. He should be up at the house a little after you get home."

"… Oh …" Was my more than unenthusiastic reply.

"He doesn't have a key to the house so please make sure you let him in. It's going to be raining later on tonight so I don't want him calling me telling me you left him standing out at the front door in the rain."

"Mhm," I said rolling my eyes.

"Okay got to go. Love you."

"Love you two. Oh! Tell Dad I said get well soon."

"Will do. Bye."

"Bye."

Just when I was about to put the phone back in my jean pocket my phone began to vibrant once again. I looked back at the screen and lifted a brow confusingly.

Incoming call…

Tiffany Bridges: 678-334-0912

Once again hitting the accept button I said, "Hey Tiff. Where are you?"

On the other end I heard huffing sounds and I squinted my eyes perplexed at what that sound may be.

"Uh Tiff. Tiff you there?"

"HUH. Oh Suzanne that you."

Rolling my eyes I said, "Duh. You are the one that called me."

Ignoring my retort she said, "Has the bus come yet? Please please tell me it hasn't."

"It hasn't come yet but you better hurry its 5:44 now and the bus should be here any minute."

"Okay see you in a few."

And just like that she hung up on me.

"Hello"

"Tiffany?" Eyeroll.

Closing the phone and shoving it back in my back pocket I sat down at the edge of the rode and simply watched the sunrise as it peeked its way over the canopy—decorating the sky with pink and orange hues. Light blue occasionally splayed out among the harmonious colors as if a painter accidently spilling an unwanted color but it just so happened to work out. Thus making the painting 10x better then it would have been.

* * *

Not even five minutes later when I heard the faint hiss of the bus somewhere down the rode an urgent voice rang out opposite to that. I turned my head to look down the street and sure enough there was Tiffany running down the road. I smiled and waved at her and when she reached me she nearly fell over.

"PHEW. Made it," she said in two heavy uneven breaths.

Sure enough just when she arrived the bus could be seen gingerly coming down the old cracked rode.

"Rough morning," I said grinning, looking back at her still panting form.

"Haha. Yeah. I guess you could say that. This project [When she said this she held up a tube like poster board neatly rolled up and penned by a rubber band] took up majority of my weekend. Had to add a few extra touches this morning to give it that extra umpf," she ended her sentence with a wink.

My eyes and mouth budged open at the second. The gears in my head finally started to kick in and I nearly screamed at the remembrance.

"I totally forgot about that project!" I yelled cupping my hands over my mouth.

"Ooo. Mrs. Wombat is not going to be happy about that," she said teasingly.

"This isn't funny! I was so caught up by my parents leaving to go on their trip that I completely forgot about it," I mumbled while staring down at the ground.

Finally after my last statement the bus rolled up on our stop and the doors swooshed open with some trouble as usually. [It's an old bus]

"Well you already know what Ms. Wombats going to make you do," Tiffany said while making her way on the bus.

"Oh god, don't even say it," I said putting on my backpack and following suit.

Tiffany laughed looking back at me.

"All I have to say is good luck with the make-up assignment she is sure to give you." [And of course she would be the one to say it when I specifically told her not to]

* * *

I made it a good point to stay as _far _away from Ms. Wombat's class as possible. Such as taking longer routes to avoid crossing her class or simply keeping look out everywhere I went. I didn't have her till 6th period yet still I didn't want to be in her presence longer then I needed to be.

Perhaps the worst thing of all about this whole project thing was that it seemed _everyone—even_ Jimmy the ultimate slacker—[King of slackers. Ruler over even me in slacker-ness] did his project. [Even if his project was kind of shitty, still—and Tiff continued to point this out—something was better than nothing]

Eventually lunch—the mid-point of the day—came upon us reminding me that after lunch I would have to deal with Dr. Brink. The teacher absolutely hated me seeing as I practically used his class as my nap time.

Strolling into the cafeteria with my History binder in hand I walked down the stairs and waited in line to get my lunch. I briefly skimmed over the crowd of teens talking mildly loud. Basically yelling. Sighing I stood on my tippy toes to peek over the masses of heads till I found my table on the far side of the cafeteria. Off to the corner sited at a round table was Tiffany of course, Nicole, Sarah and Pat.

"Next!"

I nearly jumped out my jeans when the voice—obviously directed at me—sounded off in front of me. Swiveling around sure enough it was my turn. Looking over my shoulder a few kids glared at me and I wasn't an idiot to know what that meant. (Move it or lose it basically) Hastily moving forward I grabbed a foam tray picking up an apple, a piece of pizza, yogurt and a bottle of water. The lunch lady offered me the "mystery meat" but _no way _was I ever going to make that mistake again. _Ever_. I paid for my lunch plus the water and made my way to the table.

Of course life was never that simple was it.

"Hey whore," came a venomous voice, voice belonging to said person prevented me from moving forward.

So, there blocking my path was the queen of all bitches, Heather. Ex-best friend, head of the cheerleaders and also considered one of the prettiest girls within a ten mile radius. Typical.

Standing at her side her followers smirked wickedly. Ready to do _anything _Heather wanted them to do at the snap of a finger.

Rolling my eyes I said, "And what do I owe the pleasure of running into you oh dear Heather," I automatically spoke bitterly while sarcasm leaked in rivers.

She snickered as if what I just said was the funniest thing in the world before approaching me. She was dangerously invading my personal space as her hand reached up and snatched the plump red apple from my tray.

Stepping off to my side she whispered, "Just remember whose top bitch around here." And with that she took a bite of what use to be _my _purchase and waltz off. Her cronies following close be hide her lead. Each giving me a glare as they walked by. [Kind of reminded me of the men in black that happened to drop by my house—armed if I might add—asking around about a flipping meteorite. Does everyone have a group of minions following them around but me!]

With a knowing grin I mumbled "Bonappetite" before walking to my table. Not even a few seconds after I sat down next to Sarah I was swarmed by Pat. [My best guy friend]

"HEY! Are you okay? Everyone saw what happened."

"_Everyone."_

Looking over my shoulder sure enough everyone was either silently staring after Heather or curiously looking towards me with a few soft murmurs here and there about what just occurred. _I was wondering why it got so quiet. _

"Susie?"

Turning back around I was met with Tiff's upset glare and somewhat red face. [Usually did that when she was upset or displeased]

"Don't worry about her. Heather can be a real bitch sometimes," she mumbled digging a spoon into her mash potatoes and jabbing it into her mouth.

"Yeah! We can totally beat her up for you!" Chirped in Nicole. "Right Sarah?" She said, beaming a bright smile across the table at the shy brunette.

"WE! You can count me out. That's all you," She said lowering her head. Her long straight hair covering a portion of her face.

"Pfft, whatever. Wimp," she spoke while leaning back in her chair. "Hey Susie-Q. You can have my apple if you want."

She picked up a goldish-red apple in one hand handing it out to me willingly.

I grunted a no thanks before taking a bite of my pizza.

"It's really no big deal. Really."

"No big deal? You've been letting her walk over you since what … 9th grade-

"6th grade," Tiffany abruptly cut in.

Looking at her briefly he turned his intensely concerned gaze back at me and continued, "Yeah, you should really tell your counselor about her or something," He mumbled.

"It doesn't matter anyways. For now I'm quite satisfied. You know I always get her back anyways," I said while plunking a pepperoni off my pizza and popping it in my mouth.

Everyone looked at me at the same time perhaps wanting me to clarify what exactly I did to get her back this time. Just then a loud scream echoed across the other side of the cafeteria making everyone—but me—snap their attention towards the outburst.

"Well that be my cue to skedaddle," I said with a smile throwing the rest of my food in the trash bin while taking a swing of my water. "Sarah I'll see you once lunch is over in Dr. Brink's class."

She looked at me wide eyed and simple nodded.

"Suzie what did you do?" Asked Tiff as she nervously looked at me walking away.

Stopping and looking over my shoulder I simply said, "Let's just say Ms. Lindsey has discovered a lil' friend in the apple she just ate." With a wink I turned back around and kept walking.

I swerved in and out of the crowds of teens all standing up trying to see what had just happened. Perfect coverage because I'm sure _this time _nothing was holding Heather back from punching me in the face and I was nowhere in the mood. A detention for fighting wasn't something I needed since surely the principle would call my parents and they'd be back in a flash. Didn't want that happening.

Finally reaching the stairs I calmly strolled up them till I got to the top. I looked down at the cafeteria below and got the satisfaction of seeing Ms. Popular hunched over on the ground gagging and weeping. "YOU BITCH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I chuckled evilly about to make my escape when someone rushed over to her side obviously trying to comfort her. _Oh crap. _That said person just so happened to be my Ex. whom just so happened to be Heather's boyfriend now. [Of course Heather—the evil hag—would steep so low as to swipe him up not even two days after we broke up. They've been together for three years now]

He looked up and for some odd reason I seemed to catch his eye. We stared at each other unable to break eye contact. That's until Heather began shoving him away in no mood for cuddling. He was the first to look away and finally I got the ability to move again. Without a seconds thought I rushed out of the cafeteria, never looking back.

* * *

_How can so much occur on a Monday? I thought rolling my eyes in annoyance._

Inevitability, since I left lunch early I was the first to make it in Dr. Brink's class room. [Which is a first] Hell. I was so early even Dr. Brink himself hasn't even shown up yet. Yawning I put my hat on my head lowering it so it covered my eyes and leaned back in my seat, easily dozing off.

"Take off the hat Ms. Brooks!" Came a voice that quickly woke me out of my light slumber almost making me fall out my chair in surprise.

Recovering quickly I took the fedora off my head setting it back on the lab table. I looked around crazily at my surroundings. There was about ¾ of the class present. I looked to the empty seat next to me and grimaced. _Where's Sarah? _Usually _she's _the early one.

At that moment Sarah came through the door just before the bell rung. She apologized to Dr. Brink for her tardiness before making her way to our table.

I noted that her face looked extremely pale which wasn't out of the ordinary, it just looked even paler then usually. If that was even possible.

Sitting down she let out a heavy sigh before looking at me with a face of gloom.

"What's the matter? Something happen," I said genuinely concerned.

She shook her head, her glasses reflecting the lights beams.

As if I knew I replied, "What did Heather do-"

"Suzanne Brooks stop talking in my class!" Boomed Dr. Brink.

"But I was just-"

He held up his hand trying to silence me.

"But I-"

He frowned in my direction.

"But she-"

"Enough! Before I give you a detention this time."

I instantly shut up after that. Immediately after our dispute he straightened his jacket before getting on with the lesson today. [Which was uninteresting so I won't make a note of it] Nosily ripping a piece of paper from my notebook [Which attracted a few curious gazes and a glare from the teacher who quickly turned back around and resumed writing on the board] and grabbing a pencil I wrote -

_After class we'll talk._

I slid the note across the table to her and she took it and read my note. I saw in the corner of my eye her shake her head _no_ and she pulled out her own pencil and began to jot down something furiously.

Pass.

_No way! We HAVE to talk NOW. It's urgent. _

I frowned at what I read and my curiosity peaked at that moment. It must be _really _important if she is willing to not pay attention to the class lesson. [Now she's the dedicated all A student]

_That urgent hm. Let me guess the whore-bag._

Pass.

_Duh. Once you left she came to our table and demanded us to tell her where your next class was but of course we refused. You should have seen Nicole! She was about to jump across the table and rip her extensions out or something. Ha-ha. Anyways, that's not the point. Once we all separated her and her friends stopped me in the hall and threatened me to tell them. I'm sorry but I got scared and just spilled everything. Now I think at the end of class they'll more than likely be at the front door waiting for you. I'M SO SO SO SORRY!_

Pass.

I looked at the previous message with more annoyance then anything. Shouldn't I be having the I'm-so-going-to-piss-myself syndrome right about now. But no, I was pissed because Heather once again would stoop so low as to threaten someone like Sarah in her wicked deeds. Now that's a cheap shot.

_It's alright. Heather will get hers one of these days. -Wink- _

Pass.

Not convinced she began to hastily write down her response.

_What the hell is wrong with you! I hope you're not thinking about confronting her once we get out this class! That's like personally toying with the devil himself. You're not invincible like super-man. OK!_

Pass.

I huffed in amusement at her remark and sloppily scribbled my own words back at her.

_LOL. I may be reckless at times but I'm defiantly not stupid. Hell no. Knowing her she'd probably bring her whole army of minions. And knowing Dr. Brink he most likely wouldn't lift a finger if a fight just so happened to break out. Once the bell rings we'll sneak out the other door at the back of the class and easily slip down F hall before anyone notices. _

Pass.

_LOL at that. How are we going to sneak out the other door though? Were only suppose to use the front door._

Pass.

_That's why it's called "sneaking" dear. You should try it more often._

Pass.

With the smallest of smiles we both gave each other we turned back to the board where Dr. Brinks was just about done with wrapping up the lesson.

"Okay class. Now if you have any questions you need me to go over _about the lesson_," He said looking at Thornton who had a habit of asked questions completely irrelevant to what were learning. "Then please tell me now before we move on."

I raised my hand and he looked over at our table. His lips went into a thin line before he said. "Ah. Yes. Ms. Brooks I see you haven't taken a nap thus far in my class today."

I chuckled before saying with an amused grin "Improvement huh."

"Yes very much. Now what do you want me to go back over," He said stepping to the side and motioning to the collections of notes he just written on the board.

"Everything," I said with a smile at his shocked face.

"Everything? Weren't you paying attention," He said.

"I guess you could say that."

"Well. We can't go over everything as of now. You'd either have to see me after class or after school."

A rough, and if I might add painful jab in the elbow was enough to get my attention. I'm sure the corner of my lip twitched but I didn't give any indications as to the pain I was feeling right now.

At the corner of my eye I saw Sarah shake her head _no_. [Oh yeah! At the end of class me and Sarah had some sneaking we had to do]

"Um … actually I can't stay after class because of err … Mrs. Thomason told me to meet her early once the bell rings and I can't after school because I have one of my brothers visiting.

Half-lie, half-truth. It's a start.

"Okay. How about tomorrow after school then," he pointed out before heading to his desk and sitting down in his cushioned rolling chair.

"Sure I think I'm open then." [I had chorus practice tomorrow so I'm sure I could spare a few minutes to play catch-up]

"Okay then," he said marking something down. "Okay class, please take out your homework and pass it to the front."

"Well that's at least _something_ that I did over the weekend," I muttered quite pleased with myself.

Digging in my bag for my history binder I frowned not immediately spotting it. I looked in every pocket and the search came up with the same results. _Nothing._

Slowly lifting my head up I began to dig through my lagging memory trying to recall when I had it last. My eyes widened and I abruptly turned to Sarah who was looking at our "escape door".

"Sarah!"

She jumped and looked over at me wide eyed. She pushed her glasses back to the bridge of her nose before saying, "What?"

"My history binder! I think I left it in the cafeteria. I was in a rush to get out the lunch room that I may have left it back there. Did you see it or did Pat or somebody take it."

"Your binder? I didn't see it. I didn't see Pat, Tiffany, or Nicole leave with a binder either. Sorry."

Groaning and muttering a _Today is not my day_ I looked up at the clock.

Twenty-six minutes till the bell rings. Hope this works because usually when I do attempt to _sneak _half of the time I get caught. Too bad Sarah doesn't know this.

* * *

Exactly twenty-six minutes later when the class was just about ready to die of boredom it seemed, the bell rung, three loud _bings_.

As the crowd of teens rushed to the front of the class—all in a rush to squeeze past the small door—me and Sarah skidded to the back of the room to the lone door. Looking back to see if we were in the clear [Which we were] I opened the door and thank the heavens the door wasn't locked. We both slipped through giggling and all and jogged down the empty hall.

* * *

After our escape eventually me and Sarah went our separate ways. Knowing her she'll probably use her ten minutes in the library looking for a book for her upcoming Chemistry project.

As she went down G hall which would lead to the library I continued down F hall. My destination was the lunch room and I wasn't too happy about it either. I could only pray that my binder was sitting where I left it.

* * *

Now on B hall I pushed open the doors to the lunch room and peeked in, smiling that I didn't hear and/or see any teens. More specifically Heather. Going through the doors and walking down the stairs I looked around at a few janitors who had the daunting task of cleaning up the aftermaths of lunch. [My heart goes out to them]

Walking over to my table my stomach dropped when I didn't see my Navy blue binder in sight. Turning around I walked up to a janitor who was busying himself in throwing the trash bags on a cart.

"Excuse me Sir. Have you seen a binder lying around?"

The old janitor threw one last trash bag on the full cart before turning to me wiping his hands on a dirty rag.

"A binder? It wouldn't happen to be blue would it?"

"Yeah! You've seen it," I said with a huge smile plastered across my face.

He stuffed the rag into a large pocket in the front of his black jumpsuit and rubbed the back of his neck while saying, "Well. I did find a blue binder and placed it over on my cart. I was planning on bringing it to the lost-and-found but as soon as I turned my back the next second it was gone as the last few crowds of kids left."

"Oh."

"I could-

"Oh. Nonono. I'm sure it will turn up … somewhere. Thank you anyways," I said quickly before walking off.

* * *

I had only four minutes left till class. The class I've been trying to avoid all day but now it seemed it was evitable at this point.

Standing at my looker I tried to appear like I was doing something constructive but truly I was trying to make up a prize winning accuse for the absence of my project.

Let's see. I had the old _my dog ate it_. SadlyI don't own a dog. _Lost it. _She'd still give me the extra credit assignment anyways. Damndamndamn. Why don't things ever go _my _way for a change? Okay. I admit it. I'm officially screwed.

I loudly groaned letting my frustrations painfully aware to anyone standing twenty ft. away. As soon as I closed my locker door the person unknowing standing there on the other side leaning casually against the wall grinned brightly. Those baby blue eyes shining lovingly down on my form. [As if what happened between us those years ago didn't happen]

Jumping back I almost embarrassingly fell on my arse but a quick pare of arms grabbed me at the last second. _I would have liked the floor better._

"Whoa. Didn't mean to scare you. Or do I still have that _effect_ on," he said with a chuckle as he steadied me.

Finally regaining my bearings I glared at him but the blush that was obviously staining my cheeks didn't make it look as threatening as I would have wished it to be.

"You had it right the first time. I was merely _shocked_," I said matter-of-factly.

"Still denying it I see," he said leaning back on the wall swiping a blonde lock out of his face.

"There is nothing _to _denying because we, you and me, me and you, been through. _Got it_."

"Who said I was talking about that. I was just being a good citizen and came to personally deliver your binder to you. I know how forgetful you are," he said bringing a navy blue binder out of his messenger bag.

I stood there wide eyed not even reaching for the binder before he placed it in my hands for me.

"Oh, um, Thanks … I guess," I mumbled grabbing hold of it.

"No problem. Now get to class the bells going to ring."

And just like that he turned around and walked away. When he turned the next corner I was still standing there mulling over what had just occurred.

"Why do I let him get to me," I growled. [That ever happen to you? When you _think _your over a person but as soon as you're actually up close and personal your pretty much tongue tied for words. What I've now learned today is that It's easier to deny someone from a distance]

Bing, bing, bing!

"Damn it!"

I quickly ran down the hall to my 6th period unaware of the pair of eyes that had curiously watched what had just occurred. Out of a dimly lit hallway came one of Heathers many minions. She stared after Suzanne while twirling a lock of weave with her forefingers. A wicked smirk manning her features. "Brooks you are SO dead when Heather hears about this."

* * *

Purposely hiding be hide my backpack that I _still_ had on my desk to have something to hide be hide I shrunk more and more into my seat hoping to appear small so I'd go overlooked.

"Thank you Jennifer. Place your poster board near my desk and take your seat. Anymore volunteers," said the cheeky voice of Mrs. Wombat.

_Please somebody volunteer. Please, please, please._

"Ah. Yes. Tiffany come on up."

_Oh my god I love you Tiff._

Peeking my gaze around the bulk of my book bag I watched as she made her way to the front of the class, unraveled her poster board, and began presenting.

Hiding back be hide my backpack I looked over at Pat who was across the class from where I was.

He looked at me and lifted a brow. He mouthed the words _where's your project_ and I unintelligently replied with a shrug and an innocent smile. He shook his head disapprovingly before we both turned our attention back to the front of the class as Tiffany began to wrap up her presentation.

"Very good Tiffany. Place you poster near my desk please. Okay is there anymore volunteers."

_Please please! Somebody … anybody! Volunteer._

"Okay since there are no more volunteers I'll just call you up by your last name." [Damn!]

Getting out her list she said, "Ms. Brooks. You're up first."

Sometimes I _really _hate my last name. Why couldn't my last name start with a W. Hell even a Z would be nice.

"I don't have it," I said placing my book bag on the floor finding it unneeded anymore seeing as I was busted.

A frowned appeared on her plump face before she marked something on her list.

"I expected better from you Suzanne. See me at the end of class and I'll assign you your make-up assignment."

From that point on I depressingly laid my head down the rest of the class period.

* * *

By now the class was piling out of the class room as I stayed be hide and talked to Mrs. Wombat. Tiffany stood by the door until I told her I'd meet her at the bus. Nodding she walked off with Sarah and Nicole who just left their own 6th period.

"So what's your excuse this time," She said reaching into her desk pulling out what I believed to be my make-up assignment.

Giving her my full attention I replied, "Um … My parents were planning on a trip to Hawaii this weekend so things were kind of hectic and all. Not only that but I have the whole chorus thing coming up soon."

She nodded handing me the packet chock full of instructions and guidelines before saying, "I know you can do better if you'd try. You're a very smart student and you do have potential. You just need to use it."

I nodded taking in the advice. Best not to argue unless I wanted worst then what I already had.

"Now please do this assignment. It's due a couple weeks from now so no deli daddling. Or I won't have any sympathy in giving you a failing grade. That would mean you couldn't graduate."

Yeah, I know what you're probably thinking. Didn't you say you were one of the top students in your classes? I lied. Every class but this one. I'm just barely on the border lines of failing or passing. This extra-credit assignment meant _everything_.

"Okay I won't," I yelled back as I walked out her classroom heading for the buses.

* * *

"This assignment has got to be the stupidest make-up work _ever. _It isn't even related to Language Arts," I ranted on to Tiffany who sat next to me on the bus.

"Here let me see," she said lazily as she reached her hand out.

Gladly riding the abomination from my hands I waited for her reply as her eyes skimmed the front page then the next.

"It sounds kind of stupid but it looks super easy," she said handing it back to me.

"Easy but _stupid_. You admitted it," I pointed out.

She smiled looking forward then looking back at me.

"It's says all you have to do is create a creature, put its needs such as what it eats vice versa, then you have to draw it. Oh, and you have to present it. Easy. Not only that but you can totally draw."

"I'm mad you make everything seem simply," I muttered rolling my eyes.

She stuck her tongue out before turning around to talk to this guy be hide us.

Stuffing the packet in my book bag I looked out the window and tuned everything out as I watched the endless fields pass us by.

* * *

By the time the bus reached our stop the last rays of sunlight could be seen dying down in the distance.

"Bye."

"Bye."

Me and Tiff both said as she walked down the road and I walked up the path that would lead to my house.

Seeing the enormous white form of my house in the distance was a relief in itself. Going in the house and knowing that _nobody _would be there was like heaven.

Oh wait.

"I forgot my brother should be here soon."

Groaning I made my way to the front door. I was about to put my key in the lock but I now noticed out of the corner of my perspective that one of the garage doors were slightly open. [Mom didn't bother to mention he had a keypad to the garage.] His car wasn't parked in the driveway ... which was odd. Maybe someone dropped him off. Oh god help me if he spends the night over. Hell no! I'll phone a taxi or something.

Rolling my eyes I strolled over to the garage door and ducked under the door and shuffled through the many cars neatly parked row after row. All of them belonging to my Dad who has a habit of collecting cars—whether they are old or new.

"Idiot. He of course would leave the garage door open for random thief's to easily steal our possessions," I muttered. "Dad would be royally pissed if he knew someone practically left a golden key to his precious babies."

Seeing past all the cars there stood a dark figure. Light could be seen on the other side of said person. _Of course if an intruder just happened to waltz in they could easily attack my brother from be hide while he was stupidly checking his text messages. [And I already knew his little skinny ass couldn't defend himself. He's tall but he doesn't have much muscle to gloat for]_

"Hey idiot! You do realize you left the garage door open-

I didn't get to finish my sentence when the obviously shocked form jumped, releasing a high pitched bark. Whatever_ it _was_ it_ shot off with lighten speed amongst the bulker cars and disappeared from my line of sight. I only motionlessly stood there frozen in place thinking _that was most definitely not my brother._


End file.
